Unconventional Love Story
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Alex doesn't want some shining knight. Stevie is her Romeo.


_Today marks the official birthday of this fic. It was my first ever Stalex story. Originally written August 3rd, 2013. Which was an entire year ago._

_Disclaimer: **Nope. Had I owned it, Alex would have been even more of a chic magnet then she already is..**_

* * *

For once in Alex Russo's life she felt free.

She didn't feel like she had to be a great wizard, or a perfect citizen, or an honor student..  
Because she didn't feel like she had to compete with Justin anymore.

She wasn't Justin..  
She was Alex.

She woke up to the smell of caramel and chocolate, her eyes opened to a Starbucks cup sitting on her nightstand next to a note that said '_Good morning Crouching Tiger 3 Hit the shower, I'll be downstairs in the sub shop_' (**A/N.** _The three should be a heart_)_  
_

Alex had a thing for all kinds of bad boys..

She'll admit the typical mysterious douche bag with an attitude problem act was pretty alluring, but the unconventional misunderstood rebel type was her new personal favorite..  
More so now that her unconventional bad boy was also a mischievous wizard girl.

She was just going to flash herself a shower and a cute outfit, but her shoulder was sore so a regular shower sounded pretty good.

It took her about 15 minutes to finally drag herself out of the bathroom and with a quick flick of her wand she was dressed, her hair was done, her teeth were brushed, and her coffee was in her hand.

She had to walk down the steps or her parents would yell at her for using magic in the house..

She got to the bottom of the steps and saw Justin and Max fighting over a sandwich, and over a certain wizard's head, she saw Harper rolling her eyes.

"Morning Harper.." Alex piped causing a certain misunderstood rebel to turn around.

_"Hey,_ Crouching Tiger!" Alex found herself being spun around wrapped up in a pair of flannel clad arms.

"Good morning Stevie, Thanks for the coffee." She smiled.

"No problem, love you Russo." She felt Stevie's lips against her cheek and blushed at the emphasized kissing noises she was making.

_"Stop! Stevie! Quit!"_ She yelled in response to the sudden tickle attack.

"Oh, how cute. Hello, Stevie!" Teresa called from the kitchen window.

"Hello, Mrs. Russo!"

_"Stevie!_ I can't _breathe!"_ Alex choked out halting the attack.

"Say it back.." She laughed.

"I love you _Stevilla,_ but if you tickle me again I'll send you to Mars.." Alex threatened

"That's okay, I'll just wave this magic stick around some and make _you_ a ballerina.." Stevie smirked while waving her wand around.

"Hey, _Easy.."_ She joked, stilling Stevie's hand.

She and Stevie had been together a little over a month, Alex told her parents the second they became official and they supported her right off the bat.  
Alex's parents see Stevie like they would an old book..  
Just because the cover is a little torn up doesn't mean it's not worth reading, and that torn up book is Alex's favorite..

She'd read it a million times if she could and she plans on doing just that, reading Stevie's book untill she knows every word by heart.

"You wouldn't anyways." She teased.

_"Try_ me, Russo.." Stevie scoffed.

They took seats at the counter while Alex finished her coffee.

"So Stevie, I hear you're doing Shakespeare in drama club?" Justin said.

"Yeah, Harper and I are directing, I'm also playing lead and Alex is in charge of set design.."

"Oh, Alex? That's nice, why didn't you tell us about that?" Teresa asked.

"It slipped my mind?" She shrugged.

"Alex is playing a lead too!" Harper yelled, much to Alex's surprise.

_"What?"_ Alex practically yelled.

_"Harper!_ You weren't supposed to _tell_ her.." Stevie shook her head.

_"Well,_ the girl playing Juliet dropped out! And the only other option was _Gigi_ and I didn't think you'd want her and Stevie to kiss, so we wrote you in as understudy?" She explained.

"Wait, Stevie's playing _Romeo?"_ Justin asked.

"She's the only one who knows all the lines.." Harper shrugged.

Everyone looked to Stevie..  
For some odd reason they were surprised that she knows Shakespeare.

"Oh, come on. You guys _saw_ that coming.." Everyone shrugged and nodded.

Stevie loved the arts, there was no denying that.

"These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which.. As they _kiss.._ Consume" Stevie smiled and kissed Alex.

She loved when Stevie would recite poetry to her.

"Okay Harper, I'll do it.. But _only_ so Gigi stays away from Stevie!" That was a lie..

Alex loved the thought of being Stevie's Juliet, but Stevie being her Romeo?  
That was the icing on the cake.

"Besides, how many chances do I get to kiss my girlfriend in front of the entire student body?" Alex and Stevie both started laughing _"Ahhh,_ Who am I kidding? We do that all the time.."

"Alright kids, get to school.." Teresa smiled and handed them their lunches.

Stevie grabbed Alex by the waist and flashed them to school.

Stevie never got in trouble for using magic like Alex did.

They stuffed their backpacks into their locker and held hands to their first class as always.  
They shared a kiss in the door way, and took seats in the back.

Alex spent the rest of class thinking about how much of an unconventional Romeo Stevie made..  
Alex's kind of love story..

* * *

A/N._ Despite a few minor changes, this was my old writing style. I'd like to think I've developed in some things since then._


End file.
